Two Diaries
by Nameless X
Summary: Two twin sisters each keep a diary of their new high school life. What drama will there be? What do they think and much more. Yea...summary sucks!
1. Just the beginning

It was the first day of school for me and my sister. We are both keeping diaries. I think mine is cuter because of the colors of bright pinks, oranges, and yellows, and greens with flowers while hers is just white and black and purple with some design on it.

Anyways, our school has such cute boys! I am not hopeless. They are just sooooo adorable and i love it. Although it is a new school, i am excited. Not like i miss my old friends. I still keep in touch because what kind of friend doesn't keep in touch with old friends? But this new school is supposely for rich people and have to take a test to get into. We both did that. I can't believe I passed! Oh, well, i am glad i did or else who knows what poor school i would go to. I mean, it's not that i am a snob, cause i am not, it's just i never had to deal with people like that, but i do have friends who aren't rich so i shoudl know. They are used it and i mean, they seem pretty content with life. i absolutely hate people who think they are higher then themselves just because they have money. I guess i sometimes could be like that, but for the most part i am not. I am honest and people like me.

I mean, i made an good expression i think in homeroom today. I made friends with these cute guys and these other girls who seem nice.

Let see, well Mizuki made friends with them too. There is like this whole group of kids that are popular and like they are all presidents of some club or another and like it's like all these different "labels". I don't like that word, but that school has tons of them!

Anyways here are the people i hung out with that i liked the best.

Naruto-he's just ilke me! Hyper and fun!

Kiba-total flirt and skater...so is Naruto-the skater part

Ino-she has good taste in clothes and know all the hottest things in town and all that

Sakura-i love her pink, yes pink, hair. She is smart and has beauty so beauty and brains

Temari-she is older than us, but she is totally cool. She is like confident and very outgoging and she scares some people, like she speaks her mind and don't get anything of what people think of her

Ten ten-she is like Temari in a way, but not as loud. I guess all the girls have good fashion sense and their own style!

Sasuke-he has a fan club that means more competition. He is such a hottie just like what all the girls say!

Gaara-someone i can totally see him and Mizuki together! He is cute, though, but Sasuke is cuter. SHHHHH! i didn't say anything

Shikamaru-he's sooo lazy, i hate that, but he is a genius! I gets like straight As while he sleeps in class. That is freaky, i wish i could do that

Hinata-she's sooooo quiet and shy. i need to get her to open up. I am sure she will. She seems like a happy person and i will get alone with her.

Other people that are okay

Neji-he's not the cutest, but girls seem to like him. I hear he is smart, but sasuke is smart too! He's ok...perhaps i will get along with him...i get in along with everyone!

Shino-not my type. He likes bugs and bugs are gross!!!!!! Either that he is quiet and he like never talks, he freaks me out just a bit.

Choji-please let him go on the diet and all that junk food he eats is digusting! How can he do that?! But he's like nice and he is totally fine with his wieght. That is what i like about him, his confidence

Rock Lee-He is a little too hyper and loud and stuff. I never knew someone could have such bad fashion sense too. he is modeled after this teacher. Both have bad taste and personality. But he seems nice i guess, but i mean not like i would hang out with him too much. Everyone told me to avoid him. But like he is part of the group so yeah

Kunkuro-he is a pervert. And temaris and gaaras brother. They are all related.

Wow, i am writing a lot and i haven't even gotten into the whole day yet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I guess i am starting a diary. I guess i should tell a little about myself. My name is Mizuki. My favorite color is silver, purple, blood red, and black. Those are my room colors and white of course. Let see, me and my sister Misaki started high school in a totally new place. I really like chibi-ness and stuff like sanrio and anime i guess. I am totally different from my sister. She cares all abot clothes and shopping and looking "perfect". I don't really care too much about that stuff. I am messy, but organized. My sister is all about pretty, prim, perfect, and girly. We are totally different. We care about different things too.

Most people like my sister because she is pretty in that sort of way that guys like, she is not shy at all, she is smart, and well she's like that type of girl guys fall for. She isn't a snob either. And i am way farther from a snob than anyone.

I mean guys like me too, but they are sorta afraid to show it. I am not the "nicest" person at a first meet, but if you can survive me the first meet than i guess, your okay. I'm okay with my sisters friends, but here we seem to have the same group of friends that we met today. I think they are cool, i mean i could hang out with most of them, but some are a little different, okay like more than a little, but yeah. The guys seems cool and hopefully they have seen a girl skateboard! Most guys are surprised i skateboard, but i don't see what the big deal is!

About me: I am generally shy, but i can be loud at times which freak people out. I am good at freaking people out. I can be very evil and yeah when i am mad, you do not want to be around me. Only like one old friend could keep up with me when i am mad. I guess he was the only one who could calm me down. He is my best friend and now i moved away. We promised we would meet each other and i still keep in touch. He gives good advice and he was like an older brother to me, i guess. But he was my age, okay he was a day older. We used to celebrate our birthdays together. I am getting sad talking about him. Memories engraved in my head.

Okay moving on to my likes and dislikes.

I like being random, saying random stuff, and doing random stuff. I like sushi and noodles and sea food and shrimp. I don't really like red meat THAT much. I like to talk to friends, but i prefer on the computer or something only him i would talk to mostly in person. I sometimes hate having friends because i know someday we will forget each other or most of us we will. I like being lazy or if i do something active its walking in a quiet place or skateboarding. People say i am athletic, but i prefer not to try in PE at school. Actually i don't really try that hard in school. I mean i get like straight As even though i don't do anything much. I sometimes turn in my homework, but i ace the tests and get good grades on my projects. So low As. Unlike Misaski i don't have to try to get an A. But teachers like her because she answers questions and all that. I love my computer and i am addicted to it, but at the same time i say i am not. I prefer not being called addicted to my computer. I like to write a lot, but not like formally. Just like journals or diaries and little writing books. I also love to listen to music, random music, like all different kinds. Misaki makes fun of me cause she says some of my music is "emo". I hate labels, but i sometimes use them, our new school has TONS of them. I dont' like that many skulls geez. Just a few, but i bet Misaki has no clothes like what i have. Our fashion sense is different. She likes Ambrecombie and Fitch and i like Pacsun. She likes skirts and blouses and i like shorts and T-shirts that are loose and comfy. American Eagle is okay and yeah, well so is Nordstroms. So i have my girly side like Juicy Conture is pretty good. A little girly, but i have some stuff from there like a bag or two and some necklaces. I mean i am not like Misaki whose closet is like all designer. She is mine i guess, but i mean i go to Hot Topic and get a few band shirts from there and stuff. Skinny jeans my sister sometimes where, but like with like UGG boots and like layered tank-tops. I have way more skinny jeans i wear band shirts or dark colored clothing. I am not really of a "bright" color type of girl. So people classify me as emo. To bad i am not. I like art. Writing or music or drawing or painting. Whatever. I like it!

Anyways school was okay. I am not as excited as Misaki. She was telling me all the cute guys she saw. I saw them too since, unfortunately, we were put in the same classes.

There are some that just like me because they want to be nice and include Misaki's twin sister. I don't care if i included or not. There are some that i know i will get along with. Gaara for one, he is quiet, doesn't talk much. I like that about him. Not to mention he has the coolest eyes ever! Sasuke is another. Smart, most girls like him. But he chill. He isnt stuck up or anything just because he is popular, i don't think he likes being popular, but being the anti social person i am, i didn't talk to them much.

And there are others. There are just so many to name! Some hyper, some quiet/shy, some wierd...yeah basic high school.

I wonder what the drama is going to be like.


	2. Group Projectsthe JOY

I wish I wasn't here! School is just so boring and useless. Sometimes, I wonder why am I still living?! I see no point in life if we are all going to die anyways.

I guess, you can tell that I already hate school. It's only been a week. High school is like that...I think. Or any school for that matter. I don't know why, maybe it is because once I make friends, we have to move. I learned this the hard way...sort of...yeah. Let's leave it at that. And that is the pure reason why I only have one friend. I wish he didn't have to go.

Okay, that topic seriously kills my "happy" mood.

A week into school and I have being like Misaki's dog. I been following her around school all day long. She does talking, I just hang out, and sit near by. Sure, it gets boring, but what is there to do?

I have talked to people, but only when they talk first. I am not the person to start a conversation. I try to stay the opposite as Misaki as much as possible.

Sure, people have tried to talk to me. I think it was Naruto, yeah, it was him. How could I forget? He kept on trying to get me to talk. I answered his questions as simple as possible, but sometimes I made it sound I was all smart like that and he would be like 'huh?'. Naruto is one of those people who just laugh things off and never seem to care what people think of him no matter what crazy stunts he does. He is a class clown and wants to make everyone happy...that my friend, he totally and highly impossible!

Anyways in history class, we have this project. Our teacher told us about it. It was something that had to do with this town. We needed to take pictures and go around of what is unique to our town. Honestly, it sounds fun. We have to do it in groups though, and that I am not okay with. I don't want a group! I DO NOT work well with people. Maybe that is why they make us go into groups. There is always that one person who teachers see that needs to get out of the "shell".

Tomorrow, we are going to tell the teacher who is in who's group. We as in NOT me, as in Misaki and the "gang" discussed about it. I wonders if they always do that. First off here is what I learned.

1. Sakura and Ino always go in the same group and try to get Sasuke in their group.

2. Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata most likely will be a group. (It is a three-four group thing anyways).

3. Sasuke will try to stay away from Sakura and Ino's group.

4. Everyone wants Neji because he is smart.

5. Tenten will be nice to Rock Lee and perhaps go in his group-just because she is sooooo nice.

6. Tenten and Rock Lee might join Sakura's and Ino's group. And they will accept after Sasuke turns them down for the hundredth time.

Too bad number six is not going to happen this time. Sakura and Ino invited my sister ot join them and she accepted...gladly. I wasn't asked and I gave Misaki a look that would be sure to tell her that I shall not and will not join her group. She didn't really do anything. I was on my own then.

So here is what happened. Tenten and Rock Lee got lucky and Neji decided to be in their group. Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata became a group like always. Ino, Sakura, and Misaki became a group. Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru became a group. They, too, are lucky. Behind all that sleepy, laziness, Shikamaru is a smart guy. I saw his test scores and I really wish I was like that. He is one lucky guy to not have to try and still get As on test. And the last group...that includes me...is...with...those guys...whose names are...Gaara and Sasuke. So all the girls got mad at me...somewhat. And here is the thing. I don't know how we became a group or why we became a group. It happened all of the sudden. I was paired up with the two. I...I don't know how it happened.

Besides that, its the basic hard, annoying, useless homework. Math, English, and Science. I better get started. Why did Sophomore year have to be sooooo hard????? I am just a 15 year old! Geez, cut me some slack!

Ohhhhh! Today we got a project assigned and I am with Ino and Sakura! YAY! I am bappy I am with my friends.

The highlight of the day was that Mizaki has to be with two people she never talked too! I mean, we know them, but she hasn't talked to anyone really.

The bad side is that Mizaki gets two extremely hot guys in her group. I sorta wish I was in her group, but I already promised my friends that I am with them. We are going to meet up this weekend. So I guess the day after tomorrow!

I wonder where we are going to go...should I wear something cute...you know, just in case there are cute guys or something I don't mind THAT much getting dirty? I'll figure out later, after we make plans. I am excited to go touring the city and taking pictures and making like a scrapbook. With the three of our artistic skills, our project will look the best! And the cutest. I just had to add that. :

You know, today, the strangest thing happened. Okay, so it wasn't the strangest, but this random guy...yeah I didn't get his name, but he is in my class...Anyways that guy asked if Mizaki and I were related. I told him we were twins. He said we looked nothing alike. I know that, but somehoe like realization hit me. We really don't look alike. I mean we have the same body shape. I am a little bit taller, but either than that I realized we really don't look alike. Mizaki's hair is short and styled like a boy's and it's darker, but that is because she died is a dark dark purple-red color. And her eyes are a more paler blue like grey-blue and they have no sparkle in them or anything like that.

I've noticed that small sparkle in my eye, but on her nothing. My hair is parted and brown a bit passed my shoulder. It is beautiful and silky! And my outfits are more fashionable and colorful. My eyes are a clear blue and guys think I am prettier, but is it that hard to tell we are twins?

I don't know how that came up, but...nevermind.

Sometimes I do wonder whether Mizaki and I are really related. The birth cirtificates say it is-both of us Born June 15th. We were born 15 years ago. Joy...I feel like I am getting old so new topic.

School has been just fun! So far at least. You know, by now at our new school there would be some drama, but here it is mellow. I kind of miss those dramatic days. I cannot I believe I just said that! I remember when Misa was going out with Haru, but Haru was also secretly dating one of Misa's enemy, Alice. Now that was one big cat fight when they found out and Haru didn't get off easier. I remember another one, that I was dragged into. I don't know how it happened, but all of the sudden half of my group got spilt and there was this whole drama. That was like in the history of dramaness. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE knew about it.

Yeah, good days...okay not really, but this school is sort of plain. So far at least. You can never tell what is going to happen in the future. That is a fact, although it would be cool., but things can change that can totally mess up a vision or whatever those visions are called.


	3. Misaki's Diary

Yesterday, was so much fun! Ino, Sakura, and I went all over the city. It's quite big and this is the first time I ever went out and actual see what the city was like here. There are a bunch of things to do like shop, watch movies, and even go to museums. There are also historical sites of some sort. They say a long time ago, this city used to be a town full of ninjas! AHAHA, sort of hard to believe, but for proof there is this big black stone of something and engraved onto it are names of old ninjas who died in action. They call it the KIA stone. KIA stands for killed in action. I must admit that does sound pretty cool!

There is also an older part of town that is supposely buildings from way back when. We went there too. Anyways let me go in order where we went so I don't loose track and also, I like to go in order!

Today started off early in the morning. We all met at Ino's house since she has her own chauffer. She is rich and her house is pretty big, but I do'nt know whose house it bigger-mine or hers. Ino's mom owns a famous floral shop. They sell all kinds of things besides flowers there, like jewerly and sculptures, but all of them have a floral design. It's a pretty shop and I wish we owned something like that, too bad all we own are big companies. Ino's dad actually works with my dad.

Okay, moving on. We first decided to visit the KIA stone. A few other kids were there and other random people. The KIA stone is in the middle of this great field. It's like a park, there is a forest too. Good thing today was a beautiful day.

We had to take pictures and all that. Then we would make captions and all that. And then we would turn it into a scrapbook! We each had our own cameras and each of us took pictures just in case we lost some infomation and such.

Then we went to the old part of the city. The buildings are different. Some are have great domes on top, some have those old tiled like tops, and some have flat tops. The colors are like red, green, and tanish white. It's a lot more colorful than the newer parts of the city and it is quite easy to tell it is old. The buildings are a bit chipping and such, but they always keep it in good shape with new coats of paint and such. There was even an open market. We shopped there and took pictures. There is just so much to the olden part that words alone cannot describe what I saw.

We also went to visit the great building where the "leader" sort to speak, worked back then.

At lunch time we went to a national park. It was beautiful quiet, and peaceful. It reminded me of Mizuki when she isn't mad. . I wondered how she was doing. She was also doing the project. It was Ino's and Sakura's idea that they go around the same day we did...just in case we get to see Sasuke as a "mistake". I'm so going to ask how her day went.

After lunch we went the more modern parts. We decided that we should include our huge mall 12 story mall. It was a brilliant idea and while we were there, and since we were there, we shopped. I mean who goes to the mall and not buy anything...besides my sister! I fell in love with that mall. I've seen it, but I never been inside of it. SO CUTE!

We bought a lot of clothing and accessories! We had to literatly stuff all the bags in the car. LOL.

All that shopping was tiring so we decided to go to this really famous and popular spot. A lot of kids at our school goes there. And do you know what it's called? Everyone should know!

Starbucks! And most people would think it is a place that is unique and such. NOPE! This is good old Starbucks. We all got Java Chip Frappuccinoes. They were good and then we got all hyper and started to like total nut cases. But it was fun and well worth it.

After that, though, we didn't feel like working anymore so we went over to Sakura's house and took pictures of ourselves with our new clothes. We mixed and matched even though the clothing items didn't match. Sakura's house it huge too! Then again everyone who goes to our school is practically rich. Sakura's room is pretty in pink. The walls are brown with Sakura petals. Her room matches her name wonderfully.

It was Ino's idea to have a sleepover. That is why I didn't get home till today.

We did so many things. From a runnaway fashion shows to watching sappy movies to prank calling to dancing horribly to music on our I-pods...the list goes on and on. I am glad I have found friends like these.

My favorite thing we did was calling Mizuki to see how her day was and what she did. She gave curt replies.

Us: so what did you do today?

Her:You know what I did. (She said that a bit growly)

Us:What did Sasuke and Gaara wear?

Her: Clothes.

Us:Be more specific! (Okay, we yelled that at her)

Her:You guys are annoying me, I'm hanging up.

Us:Don't you dare! (She didn't)

Us:Good and can you just please answer the question.

Her:How am I suppose to remember what they wear?

Us:You know...so spill

Her:(sigh insert here) Gaara wore black shorts with chains on them with black and red converse and a black hoodie with a dark like blood red shirt underneath. Sasuke wore Black shorts as well with a dark blue shirt and a white one underneath. Happy? (She growled that one for sure)

Us:Yes (We said that a bit dreamish)

Her:Can I go now?

Ino: Did they look hot?

Her:Don't you think they look hot everyday?

Us: Your right!

Us:Hello? Hellllloooooooo?????

She hung up.

Of course when I came home I bugged her until she gave full details of what she did.

Authors note:Read what Mizuki did in her diary. .


	4. Mizuki's Diary

Today, was not the best Saturday, but it wasn't the worst. And do you know what I had to do today? I had to spend almost all day hanging out with two guys for a project. Yup, it was the history project. Ino and Sakura thought it was a good idea that our group also have a head start on the project. And being Misaki, Misaki, she quickly agreed with them. At first I wasn't sure if I should go to the park where they (as in Sakura, Ino, and Misaki) planned. We decided to go a bit later than them since you never know if they planned to be there when we show up. Sasuke and partically Gaara did not want that to happen. So I had to find out when they were going and we went later. We actually met after lunch time.

I arrived by skateboarding. It has been awhile since I had gone out or even skateboarded and I thought it would be a good transporation device. Surprisingly, they also showed up by skateboards. So we went to the park where this stone was set up. It was black and had names all carved into it. It was a KIA stone. KIA means killed in action. Long ago, this city was only a mere village. There were other villages nearby and all of them had their own ninjas. Each year they had tournaments to see each other strengths and such. Ninjas had techniques. Some were only accesses by blood so it was a family thing and others were basic techniques like simple math. Ninja schools were set up. I think that is a way cooler school than what we have now.

It's hard to believe though...ninjas with these impossible techniques for humans? The stone was sort of proof, but how can we tell it was ninjas not just regular soldiers? Yet, the KIA stone is a big part of the city now.

We went to an older part that was said to be the main part of the village. As time grew, more newer buildings and such added to this city.

It's quite easy to tell that the place is older. The buildings are shaped differently, the colors are more bright like reds and greens and oranges. It has that older look to it. I am not sure how to explain it...I guess the road is all dirt, the paths are also dirt so we couldn't really skateboard since it was way to bumpy and there was a high change was seriously hurting yourself and ramming yourself into someone. Trust me, that HURTS!

There was a lot of open stalls and such. I looked around curious about everything. Took pictures and such. Basically we did what we were suppose to for this group assignment. No one really talked in our group. Just when we needed to decide where to go next, if we needed to call each other, and such. I didn't really know about the areas since no one bothered to tell me, so I'll let them do the captions and such.

We passed by an abandoned building. It was like a huge estate, but I wondered why no one used it. It seemed to be in good shape. It was a old Japanese style house. There was a caption about the building so fell back and read it. It said something about the massacre of the Uchiha household way way back when. Uchiha-that is Sasuke's last name. Perhaps his ancestor or something...

When I stared off into the deserted buildings that loomed in the shadows, Sasuke came up silently behind me like a ghost.

"Wondering about that?" he asked with a serious tone.

"A little." I replied honestly.

"It's obvious that this is part of my ancestory past. It happened a long time ago when ninjas were here."

"So they were real?" I asked. "The ninjas, I mean."

"Yeah, they were. The Uchihas were one of the most powerful clans. We had a bloodline trait. I don't remember what it's called now, but there are some old books on it. The massacre killed all of the Uchihas except two. One being the one killing the entire clan, and the other his brother. Actually, my brother and I are named after them...Our parents were historians..."

"So what was the killers name?"

"Itachi."

"And that is your brother? I never knew you had a brother."

"I try to keep in under wraps. He always beats me!" Sasuke statated in an annoying and mad voice.

"Anways, the massacre was by Uchiha Itachi and he spared his brother...Uchiha Sasuke. They grew up got married, blah, blah, blah and it all comes back to me. I think we were mainly from Uchiha Sasuke's branch. And by we get to me, no more ninjas and such. I believe about the ninjas and stuff. I have real, primary sources."

So there were ninjas. And I learned about Sasuke's dark-ish ancestory past.

I took pictures of the manor, also.

After that we went to a national park. Of course back way then it was called the Forest of Death. CREEPY, ne? Well, it isn't so creepy now. It is quiet though and has a but of a erie feeling, a place I would not want to come alone during night. There were huge trees that rise all the way to the sky and their branches twist and turn. There are some clearings and paths so hikers don't get lost.

We rested in a clearing near a river. The place we sat at had a sleepy aroma to it. I sat on the base of the tree resting against the trunk. I was on the verge of falling asleep, it was all too quiet. If it was a horror movie, something would of jumped out by now, but eh, this is my normal, average, non exciting life. Gaara was drawing something, today. It was the scene. It was so pretty and it was only black and white. He had talent.

Continuing on...

We decided to visit a more modern place. We came to the most famous part of town. It is a shopping center, but it is quite famous. Many artist have preformed here such as Ellegarden, Alice Nine, Utada Hikaru, Kra, Naitomea, Hamasaki Amaya, and so much more. It is also popular among students at our high school. It was just about sunset when we went. The lights were up and it shined against the glass buildings. It was so happy? A very...sprited air...get what I'm saying. It is hard to describe with just words.

We split up there. I came home and here I am writing away of what happened.

Honestly, I sort of enjoyed today in a strange, strange way. The only problem was that Misaki called and asked about Gaara and Sasuke. Such fan girls need to get a life! I don't see why they like them so much. I mean besides their looks.


	5. Guess who's sick again

Three weeks are already gone! I am enjoying school as always making new friends, of course. And now that I am used to the school and all that, I think I want to join a club or sport. How about cheerleading? Or some other club. I hear that they have a fashion club where you design clothes and sometimes we find a person to make over. Book club maybe? Cooking club? There are so many different ones when I checked the yearbook. I just don't know which one to choose. Should I do more than one? I'll ask my friends which ones fit my personality the most.

But, I really think I should do a sport to stay in shape and have something for college. Cheerleading is the best one for me since I already did that fore two years. But am I good enough for here. I hear that these girls are just amazing. I'll try, though, that is the only thing I can do, right?

Besides that problem of choosing a club, Mizuki is sick...AGAIN. Last time she was sick when we were told we were going to move. Thank goodness she got better so the move wasn't postponed.

She has a fever. That is about it, but it's really high. 102 point something. Yesterday it even reached in the 103's. All she can do is sleep and rest in bed. Mizuki doesn't have a very good immune system does she? I don't think so. I don't get sick as often. How many days of school has she missed? About four days. She better get better soon.

That reminds me. Guess who came over to give Mizuki her homework? Three people came. Ino and Tenten and Hinata were all lucky to see them since they were over at my house.

Okay...So Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara. The three! Kiba couldn't come because he had some other things to do as Naruto said. They were in my house. OMGOSH. I was like what are they doing here. Naruto came bouncing in. They all had papers. Should I take them? I wondered. Should I let them see Mizuki? Arg, I need better skills of what to do if someone is sick.

Anyways I got lucky since I heard the bell Mizuki wore on her necklace rang if she needed anything. I don't feel like a slave like some people would. Mizuki doesn't like asking for help or anything. She even tries to do things herself though it's bad for her.

I told everyone they can come up and see Mizuki if they wanted. We filed up the stairs and came to Mizuki's room. It was obvious which was her room. Her door was the only one painted besides white.

When we entered she was leaning against the wall. I asked her what she was doing up. She answered she tried to get up on her own and apparently she couldn't. Big shock there. (sarcasism).

And another awesome moment when I struggled to life Mizuki up Naruto helped. . Once Mizuki was sucessfully put back to bed we all started to talk, except for her since she couldn't really. Her voice was all hoarse and her throat hurt. I think the visit made her stronger in a sense. Like it made her happier.

When we left and honestly, she looked to feeble, so weak and small. Her room was dark making it seem even more depressing than usual. Like death was looming over or something. Not like Mizuki was going to die or anything.

Today it has been quite. A perfect time to write in a journey on my opinion. A time with no interuptions or noise, a time for oneself.

But I hate it when it's too quiet. I like noise, although, I haven't been able to play my music out loud. Apparently Mizuki can hear it. Normally we both our music at the same time so we don't hear each other's music. I mean, no offense to her, but some of her songs are sooooo depressing! And she hates my music because she says it sounds stupid and it isn't her type of music. Anyways so I have to listen to my I-pod with those earphones that start to hurt your hear after awhile.

I think I'm going to go and call Tenten or someone to hang out. Maybe we can go SHOPPING! I am sure the maids can handle one sick person! SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. The weekends are basically my only days I can upload, but I hate been so busy lately . 


End file.
